Cantina Tales: Meeting with Suklen
by Jexaca
Summary: The game SWG: An Empire Divided is involved with this. It's a rp I did with my pa, but became written as a story cause I enjoyed it. Part 1: The Dark Blade gang are at the SB Cantina, where their meeting with a man named suklen is to take place. Original


"So who are we meeting here Bruu?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Thorin, any idea?"  
  
Thorin pondered the question, "Well Jonas, a group of their leaders."   
  
Bruu looked at Thorin and Jonas in front of him, obviously he had no idea, "Um yeah, that's what I heard."  
  
  
  
Jonas, Thorin and Bruu were sitting closely together at one of the tables at the Silent Blade Cantina on Corellia, on the other side of the table sat their female companion, Dr. Quinzell. Jonas was in his usual wear of a crisp brown suit, complimented by a simple, but attractive black tie. The rest weren't as formal as Jonas, but rather were dressed in casual attire.  
  
  
  
"Great, who set up this damn meeting?" Jonas asked  
  
Thorin immediately pointed the Quinzell sitting on the other end of the table.   
  
Jonas leaned back in his chair, waiting for the meeting to start, whenever it was supposed to, "I keep getting brought to these meetings and no one knows what's going on. Last time I got shot."  
  
"I'm not a politician. I said I could arrange things if they wanted. I was the contact." Quin explained  
  
"I'm just here for when things go up" Bruu uttered with a cigar now in his lips  
  
Jonas seemed to ignore him, and he averted his attention back to the doctor, "Who is it with, Doc?"  
  
"Someone named Suklen, a human male." She replied  
  
"Well what is the purpose?"  
  
"They want to set up a working relationship."  
  
A flame shot from the other end of the cigar pack, the result being a lit cigar in Boba's mouth, "That's always the purpose, isn't it?"   
  
"They need supplies and transport of said supplies," Quin said  
  
Jonas took a slight sip on his drink and smirked, "Try not to kill anyone this time, ok?"  
  
Quin sort of smiled back at him, but kept her always, serious face, "I believe they may have some connections to the Hutts as well"  
  
Bruu slipped the cigar pack into the inside of his very burnt and worn Krayt skin jacket as he let Quin finish her statement.  
  
"That's all I know. The rest is your game." She finished  
  
  
  
Jonas put down his finished drink, "Alright let's get him in here then. What's his company again?"   
  
"Quadplow blasters" Quin answered  
  
Bruu slowly made his way to the furthest corner of the bar, also the darkest. Quin glanced at him slightly but turned back to Jonas, "It's a front to something else though, but I don't know what. I'm no slicer."  
  
"They always are aren't they," Jonas said, still with a smirk, "But we'll see what we can find."  
  
Quin shifted her large grey coat as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Do we have someone bringing him or is he coming on his own?" Jonas asked  
  
"He should arrive shortly." Quin replied  
  
"Very good."  
  
Quin again stared down at her watch, "He's two minutes late. I am not impressed."  
  
"Do we know anything about Quadplow?"  
  
"Jonas, pathetic products. Not even fit for a Rodian" The doctor answered Bruu still near by the table, leaned back against the wall, with his shoulder against the connecting wall, "What's it fronting?"  
  
"Well it's just a front. Spice maybe." Quin said  
  
"You never know with these people," Jonas added  
  
"I know the Hutts have a hand. Could be slavers." Quin presumed  
  
"Great, I just love working with the Hutts."  
  
Quin let out a large sigh.  
  
  
  
The door swung open as rays of light entered the dim cantina, almost burning the eyes of the patrons inside. Exa walked in, with her usual battle wear, short Khaki shorts with an indigo colored tank top. The Blue twi'lek had two holsters, one on her right ankle, and the other around her waist. Behind her, was the infamous Suklen. Exa had the pleasure of transporting the refined man, but she was sure his look was a front. He didn't seem like the suit and tie type. She looked over to see Quin, with a more than annoyed look on her face. Exa knew she must've been late, "He's here. I'm here."  
  
  
  
Jonas and Quin stood up from the table, as Bruu stayed in the shadowed corner to keep a guardians eye over things.  
  
Jonas turned to greet the two that entered, "Exa, how are you?"  
  
"Never better." She answered with a smile  
  
Jonas turned to Suklen as Exa moved out of the way, "Greetings Sir, how are you today? I'm Jonas Hallivar."  
  
Jonas held his hand out to the man who graciously took it, "Please, take a seat. How can we be of service to you?"  
  
The two men sat down, as Quin moved beside Jonas, her arms crossed across her chest. Exa sat at the very end of the table, obviously uninterested in the negotiations that were about to occur.   
  
  
  
Another person now entered the cantina, Fenn. He casually walked in the bar with a smile on his face. At the table, Thorin got up, and moved to another table in the cantina, where he proceeded listening to the conversation through a commlink.  
  
  
  
"I was told to come here, for an arrangement." Suklen said staring at Jonas from across the table.  
  
"And here we are. What sort of arrangement were you interested in?"  
  
"I wasn't under the impression I was to start the offer." Suklen shot back  
  
"I was told otherwise." Quin replied, cold but wittily   
  
Jonas didn't even glance at Quin beside him, but kept contact with Suklen, "I understand you have goods you wish shipped, if my information is correct."  
  
Suklen smirked, but in an almost fake way, "Good. Wasn't to sure you were the right people."  
  
Jonas now turned and started eyeing Quin, she shrugged back. He continued back to Suklen, "I can assure you, we are the right people."  
  
  
  
Behind them, the cantina door opened again, this time to Rodians calmly entered the bar, but they didn't hide the fact they were armed. "I have spice. Lots of it. 7 tons to be exact. Any takers on a price?" Suklen announced  
  
Quin raised her eyebrow at his sudden offer. "Are you interested in selling or in us shipping?" Jonas queried  
  
Suklen put his hand down on the table, curled up in a fist. Jonas looked to Exa as she put her hand on her blaster, Quin put her hand inside her coat pocket. Suklen threw a cocky smile on his face, "Depends what you're in for. You want some, I'm willing to sell, but I need at least 3 tons to make it to Corulag, a core planet that has fairly good security."  
  
Jonas became blunt with him, "Sir, I do not have time for games, I am a very busy man. If you have an offer please make it, if not I will going." He rose from his seat.   
  
"Like I said I need 3 tons shipped to Corulag, I'm willing to pay 1,000 credits per ton that arrives safely." Suklen replied, as Quin suddenly darted away from the table and disappeared to the restroom.   
  
With Suklen's recent remark Jonas sat down. Now it was getting down to business, "and the rest?"  
  
"If you make all 7 arrive, then you will get all seven thousand. If you wish to buy some, it is 1500 a ton."  
  
"So we take the 7 and have to deliver at least 3. That is your deal?" Jonas asked  
  
"Yes, and that's a good price, cause I like you."  
  
  
  
Fenn took a seat at one of the barstools, facing the crowd of the bar, casually observing the conversation from a distance. It was fun, really. Or maybe he just didn't give a shit. Who knew?  
  
  
  
"I would prefer to lift it at separate times however." Suklen continued  
  
"So more than one shipment?" Jonas asked  
  
Suklen nodded, "And if you can assure me no more then 3 tons leaves at one time. I will make it 2500 each safe ton."  
  
  
  
A large trandoshan and human now entered the cantina. Exa turned to look at the two. She found it peculiar how many people were entering the cantina.   
  
"So three shipments at 2500 per ton?" Jonas asked  
  
Suklen nodded. Jonas turned to look at Exa, "Exa, how do you feel about this deal? Can we deliver?"  
  
She had startled him, but it didn't take her long to think about her answer as Suklen turned to her in interest, "Of course. Is it worth it my question though?" She smiled at the Suklen, "Sir, make it 3000 per and we have a deal."  
  
"If you want to. The arrangements are set whether you ship it or not."  
  
She thought about it for a second as Jonas nodded to her, "We will ship it, and we will ship it on time."  
  
"So the spice is ready for delivery and is waited on, we just have to deliver. Very good. Where can we pick it up?" Jonas said  
  
"We have a deal?" Suklen responded as he held out his hand  
  
"Yes, I think so." Jonas answered shaking his hand  
  
Suklen smiled at the man, "Good. You will find the crates scattered across Corellia. Three tons in the east Dock port of Coronet, three in the west Dock of Coronet  
  
and one on CEC's orbital docking station."  
  
  
  
Exa nodded, but quickly lost interest in this. She walked over to Fenn who was drinking at the bar, "You have a smile on your face and you haven't said a word" She smiled at Fenn, "Something good happen, or are you just glad you weren't in that conversation back there?"  
  
Fenn looked over at Exa as she walked over to him, his eyes glanced past her  
  
  
  
"Exactly a week from today. 1500 hours. You will meet with a trandoshan in Abersaith Aviary." Suklen informed Jonas  
  
"Very well, good day to you sir" Jonas replied, as Thorin who was at the back of the cantina made his way to the door. "I can assure you it will arrive on time."  
  
Jonas nodded to the man and smiled as saluted to the cantina, and everyone inside it. Thorin waiting by the door led the way out, as the two had done their job, and now where to be departing. The left the cantina, and left the rest of the work to the others. Fenn smiled at the remark Exa had previously made, "Something good depends on what you think of as good." He triggered the release on his spring loaded arm-holster. A small holdout blaster snapped into his palm.  
  
Exa nodded her head at him.   
  
"If you mean living, then I'd have to agree." Fenn's hand rises slightly, the barrel of his blaster pointed at Exa's abdomen, eyes not looking at Exa though.  
  
"Is that supposed to make me nervous Fenn?"  
  
"No, it's supposed to make you" Fenn stepped forward, stepping to the side of Exa. The moment his hand swayed past the point of her waist, a red flash ignited from the barrel of his gun, shooting a blast bolt past Exa at waist level, "duck!"  
  
  
  
Within an instance Quin came running from the restroom with an odd looking rifle with a small tank on each side. Across the cantina room Suklen fell from the stool from the shock of a bolt, even though it too, was across the room. Exa turned around to see where the blaster bolt was directed as Quin moved and kicked a Rodian in the back of the knee and held the gun towards him.   
  
Punching forward with his gun-hand, Fenn triggered off a second red bolt from the holdout weapon.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Yelled Suklen as the sound of blaster bolts echoed in the cantina.  
  
Following their lead Exa pulled the blaster from her ankle holster as Quin pulled the trigger of her gun and a stream of fire engulfed the Rodian, "Let's light her up boys and gals!!"  
  
Suklen had no intention of physically getting involved in this. He moved across the moved and jumped up over the bar, sliding on the top to fall hard onto the other side of it for cover.  
  
Continuing her rampage Quin ran towards Fenn and Exa while engulfing a human man.   
  
"Quin," Exa grinned, "sometimes I'm just so glad I'm on your side."  
  
Fenn continued picking off men who continued pulling out blasters from within their jackets. His second blast bolt tore through the hip of a human male, who was in the beginning process of pulling a large blaster rifle from his coat. Fenn's aim quickly readjusted, snapping a quick bolt across the room into the rifleman's throat- not a pretty site.   
  
"I left a surprise in the bathroom. I suggest we get out of this bar in less than 4 minutes and 30 seconds form now." Quin yelled over the squeals of fallen men and blaster bolts.  
  
Fenn quickly picked off more men, just realizing what Quin said "Let's move. Everybody MOVE."  
  
  
  
As the three were moving for the door, Suklen was now surrounded by dead bodies which hand fallen from the weapons of three that stood not to far away. He grabbed on of the blasters and calmly stood up while pointing a surprise happily at Fenn's head, causing Fenn too stop his running motion.   
  
Quin continued for the door, but was surprised by a punch in the face by a trandoshan, getting dropped hard.  
  
Suklen pulled the trigger without hesitation but the shot goes wide from the iradic weapon. In response, Fenn's eyes darted to the site in his peripheral, dropping into a roll on the floor. Suklen attempted another shot, but it went farther as Fenn was constantly moving in his prone position.  
  
Watching what was before her Exa ran to the trandoshan who knocked down Quin. She pulled behind him, while moving her blaster in front of his face, shooting him in an instance, "That wasn't very nice!" She yelled as he fell to the ground  
  
Still on the ground, Quin lifted her weapon towards another human male and let of a blast of fire. She rolled on to her side, and up to her feet, running through the door, knowing there would be an explosion in a few minutes.  
  
Fenn landed one of his rolls in a low, hunched crouch position; he simultaneously drew a police issue slug thrower from his thigh holster, snapping it in the direction of Suklen's booth. Suklen jumped up diving wildly over the booth onto the other table. Fenn's eyes searched for the sight of the assailant, noticing the arm holding a weapon, the arm that followed a widely diving body. Suklen rolled into the other table's booth seat, before falling underneath its table for cover. Fenn responded by jaunting into a sprint toward the back corner of the bar, tracing aim on the table of Suklen's. Suklen squeezed back the trigger several times leveling a trail of shots at Fenn while Fenn fired a wild slug sending hot lead in Suklen's direction. Fenn averted the shots by Suklen, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Quin burst in the room.  
  
"EVERYONE GET OUT!! WE DON"T HAVE TIME!!!!" She yelled while firing a flurry of blaster shots all around the cantina.   
  
As the smoking trail makes its way, it impacts in the wall just above the table which fall on Suklen's, but really did no other harm. Exa dived down just escaping bolts from Quin's gun. Fenn literally felt the blast bolts whiz by him, while still firing off multiple rounds from the slug thrower at the table. The slugs splintered through the table, resulting in shrapnel like objects spraying around Suklen's general area.  
  
Exa started crawling through the door as Quin finished the rest of the ammo in the blaster. With her last splurge of effort someone tugged her foot, stopping her from crawling further, "What the heck?"  
  
Soon enough the entire booth was nothing but a smoldering spot of smoke, Suklen with his blaster covered in rubble. Fenn noticed this and released the clip, replacing it with a fresh load of rounds. In a panic effort, Suklen began to push his way through the rubble, pieces of wood, rock, and shrapnel through out his body. Fenn showed no mercy. He turned to face Suklen, his gun taking aim on the poor bastard, "Blast it, I dare you."  
  
  
  
Quin figured her work was done, she back to the door. A human female slipped in front of the door, stabbing Quin in the back, with a vibro blade. The stab sent Quin falling to her knees.   
  
Exa looked to the human holding her foot, blood running down his face and to his chest, "I thought you were dead."  
  
She jumped back and landed on the human while elbowing him in the back. A blaster to the side was in her sight. She reached for the blaster while flipping up, while her attacker attempted to do the same. Even in her efforts, he got to it first.  
  
Quin turned around and stabbed her attacker in the knee. She turned around, with the blade still in her back, and crawled on top of her attacker and shoots her point blank in the chest. "I hate getting stabbed so very, very much" She muttered why crawling through the door.  
  
  
  
Suklen brought up his blaster, with blood dripping down his body, and the aim coming across Fenn's head. Fenn double tapped two quick rounds off from the slug thrower, both in close aim on Suklen's center of mass. At almost the same time Suklen let off another shot with the ridiculously useless weapon, which unfortunately missed Fenn. Fenn's attention still on Suklen, he pointed his other blaster directly at Quin's attacker's chest. Fenn's pistol panned to the right, taking quick aim on the fallen body of the shot woman who stabbed Quin as he fired off a finishing shot through the lung of Quin's attacker. Fenn looked back to Suklen. Both his shots were a direct hit. Suklen stood motionless for several seconds before falling limp over the rubble of what once was a booth.  
  
  
  
Quin yelled from the outside of the door giving Exa and Fenn a warning, "Two minutes guys, two minutes and counting."  
  
Bruu emerged from the shadows of the cantina, and was on his way to the exit of the cantina, "Womp Rat never saw it coming," He said  
  
  
  
"Let go of it!" Exa yelled as she tried to make the attacker with the blaster drop his weapon. The man wrestled her to the ground while pointing the blaster to the side of her head. Bruu stopped towards the door seeing it blocked by someone on top of Exa. Fenn now calm and cool walked towards Quin and the door while speaking to Bruu, "He thought he'd shoot first."  
  
Bruu smiled at him and slipped a highly modified grenade from under his belt, twisting the dial on it, and with his left hand he gripped the man on top of Exa's, shirt. He threw he slipped the grenade in it as Quin pointed her blaster at the man, but then at the bar. Bruu easily pulled up the man and threw him across the room. Fenn quickly reacted, tracing his aim on the center of the man's chest to shoot two slugs through the center mass mid-flight, while Quin quickly shot him.  
  
Exa lay on the ground panting very heavily, "I owe you one Bruu." She staggered out of the door as the others made there way out too as the grenade within the shirt of the attacker went off.   
  
"Exa, you can buy me a drink some time and we'll call it even."  
  
"Yeah we can do that" she replied  
  
Fenn came out of the cantina calm and cool, the verdict, he didn't give a s***.  
  
  
  
Bruu, almost as calm as Fenn smirked, "Fenn, you hungry?"  
  
"Can someone pull this damn knife out of my back please" Quin asked with slight pain  
  
Fenn faced Bruu, "Yes I am." He now slowly turned to Quin, "Quin, lemme see your back please."  
  
Fenn walked behind Quin gripping the knife in her back, "Brace yourself, Doc."  
  
Bruu looked over at the knife Fenn was gripping, "Hey, Quin, if you don't want that knife; mind if I take it?"  
  
Without saying "may I" Fenn took the forsaken knife from Quin's backside, pressing his other hand against the wound with some slight pressure, "You like souvenir's huh Bruu?"  
  
Quin was in obvious agony, but tried to keep a straight face, "Go......ahead Bruu......it's all you......."  
  
Bruu stepped up next to Fenn, "Nah that knife is Rodian hand carved knife. Only seen one other before and I don't think the one carrying that one is still alive."  
  
Fenn threw the knife up into the air.   
  
"I hate Rodians, so very much." Quin muttered.  
  
Bruu let it fall as he started searching the contents of his burnt jacket, "Ah here it is."   
  
  
  
The bar went up in flames, as the bomb inside went off. The four didn't give a care. They were far enough away, all they had were smiles on their faces.  
  
  
  
Bruu's hand produced a nice little bacta patch, "Here put this on her back."  
  
Quin looked at it for a second. "Objections Doc?" Fenn asked  
  
"No objections" she replied "And did I mention I've been playing with fire? Fire causes more pain than a blaster."  
  
Bruu handed it over to Fenn he smiled when everyone wondered why he had it, "In my line of work I get scratched a lot; can never have too many of these."  
  
Fenn smiled and took the back of Quin's shirt, and lifted it up to her shoulders, "Here's a place that this good ol' patch can go."   
  
"Am I the only one that got hurt? How typical" Quin muttered  
  
Fenn carefully administered the patch on Quin's back. Quin moaned in pain, but it felt better after a mere few seconds. "Thank you Fenn, but don't think this means I like you." She smiled at Exa and winked, Exa grinned back.  
  
Fenn smirked also, glancing over at Bruu while he put Quin's shirt back down over the patch.  
  
"Why is it Jonas always manages to get out before the fun?" Quin laughed  
  
"He's old." Fenn responded smirking  
  
Bruu held out his hand, "Yea, the guy laid up on the floor is the one that gets a girl. What a wicked galaxy."  
  
Quin slowly backed up, "No one gets this girl."  
  
Bruu smiled back at her, "Oops, did I say that out loud?"  
  
Quin put her serious face back on, and grabbed a pack on the ground, "I'm leaving now. I have to get back to work."  
  
"You should eat something." Fenn insisted to her  
  
Quin stumbled as she was trying to act tough. Bruu held his hands out and put on another huge grin, "Anyone hungry? I know the really nice place over by the beach. They have really good meat once they cook it...."  
  
"Sure, why not. It can't be worse than what Bonton made the other day" Quin rolled her eyes at her own comment.  
  
Exa looked over to Fenn, Bruu, and then Quin. She'd been oddly silent, but hey, food was food, "Ya, that sounds good."  
  
"I can't believe I lost my jacket." Quin said sighing, almost totally changing the subject.   
  
Fenn looked at the three in front of him, "You'll find a new one."  
  
Bruu gestured to his burnt up rotted Krayt skin jacket, "Want mine?"  
  
"Um, no thank you. But let's go."   
  
"Good cause this one's mine," Bruu shot back  
  
Quin glared at him, "Lucky you."  
  
Bruu slightly stroked his jacket, taunting Quin. "Be nice." Exa said to Quin  
  
"I am." Quin replied, with an almost wrong looking innocent face. "So who's buying?"  
  
"I will...the guy knows me anyways." Bruu said  
  
Fenn looked over to Bruu, "Lead the way." 


End file.
